


Criminal Shakes & Friendship Pancakes

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [14]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: Gen, after the case, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: InThe Case of the Hesitant Hostess(book version) Della is briefly captured. This takes place after everybody is home safely. (If you haven't read the book version, no worries, previous knowledge is always helpful, but not necessary for this fic)





	Criminal Shakes & Friendship Pancakes

“Della? Do you mind if I drive you home?” Paul ran a hand through his hair.

“Sure?” Della noticed that he seemed...was it nervous?

“I’ll meet you at my place?” Perry asked him. “After you drop Della off, that is.” he nodded towards her.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I’m not feeling,” he rolled his shoulders, “I’m not feeling the greatest and I may just go to my place.”

“You don’t have to drive me home if you’re not feeling the best-”

“No, I, uh, I wanted to drive you home, I uh,” he ran his fingers through his hair again.

“Okay,” she took his arm, “let’s get going then.”

“I’ll see you two later.” Perry gave Paul another look, then caught Della’s eye. She nodded almost indiscerniblely.

 

After he drove her home, he walked her to her apartment.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked, holding the door open.

“Yeah, uh,” he took a deep breath, stuck his hands into his pockets, took them back out quickly, then said, “Yeah.”

“Paul?” She asked as he came in and sat down on her couch, she sat down next to him.

“Della, Della, I’m,” he ran his fingers through his hair and slumped down further. “I’m, just, I’m,” he quickly rubbed his hand against his face. Was he _crying?_ “Della, I’m just, _so sorry_.”

“Sorry?” She tilted her head to one side. Her voice concerned. She moved closer to him, her hand reaching out and taking his.

“You could have been _killed_.” His voice tight, a sob choked back, his hand pressed against his face. “I should have had an operative following you. I should have _realized_ how dangerous it was for you to go there alone. I should have been there _myself_. I’m so, so, _so_ _sorry._ ”

“Hey,” her voice soft, she placed an arm around him, and he buried his face in her shoulder, “hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” She rubbed his back gently as he let his tears fall.

“If you wouldn’t have been able to knock that phone off its base and somehow dial Perry’s private number...If he wouldn’t have been so concerned that it meant you were in danger…” He let out a sob.

“Well, I guess that just goes to prove that Perry having that unlisted number—that only you and me know—proved to be a good idea, huh?” She let out a small laugh. “I’m just glad that when I managed to dial it, with my hands tied of all things, that even though I couldn’t talk he knew it ringing and nobody talking meant I was in some sort of danger.”

He straightened up and looked at her with his tear stained face, a small smile on his face. A small, tired, relieved smile. “Yeah.” He collapsed back into the couch.

“I bet Tragg thought Perry was crazy.” She positioned herself so that she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder, his arm now around her and pulling her close.

“He _did_. Perry ran across the hall and practically busted my door in asking if I had called him. When I said that no I hadn’t, he ran across to the elevator and told Tragg it was life or death, and either Tragg was going to take him in the police car, or Perry was just going to get a slew of traffic tickets speeding across town.” He shook his head, a small chuckle. He wiped at a few stray tears with the back of his hand.

“Della?” He said after a few moments.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re safe.” he said softly.

“Me too.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry that I let you go into that type of dangerous situation and didn’t even realize how dangerous that it was and-”

“It’s okay.” She squeezed him in for a hug. “It’s okay, Paul. _Really_ . It’s not your fault. Even if something _would_ have happened, it wouldn’t have been your fault. Please, _please_ , don’t think it was even a _little_ bit your fault.”

“But, but, something _did_ happen. That nut tied you up and was going to _kill_ you. I-”

“But, he _didn’t_ . Everything turned out okay. And I just wish you could have seen Perry socking him, and Tragg then taking over and throwing that guy against the wall and giving him the first degree. For _once_ in my life I was glad to see Tragg.” She let out a chuckle. “But, Paul? It wasn’t your fault. Please, don’t beat yourself up about it.” She snuggled herself into him.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly, tears threatening their way back into his voice.

“I’m _positive_.” She turned to look at him. She wiped away a stray tear on his face, and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re so worried about me, though.” A smile tugging at her lips. “It’s flattering.”

“How could I not be?” He asked as she nestled back into the crook of his arm. He placed a quick kiss on the top of her hair.

“You should probably be getting home to Perry. He’s probably wondering why you were acting so strange earlier.”

“Mmmm maybe. Do you really want to be alone, after today I mean,” he asked softly.

“I...not really. But you don’t have to stay.”

“Do I have to leave?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” she nestled herself further into his embrace.

“Did you have anything special planned tonight to unwind?”

“Well,” she let out a small laugh. “I was planning on getting comfortable and snuggling into a blanket, putting some music on the radio, and catching up on some reading.”

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

“I’d be _honored_.”

“Do you mind if we both get into pajamas? Because, I feel like I’m slightly overdressed.” He laughed.

“Sounds good!”

They both changed into their slightly more comfortable night clothes, Paul kept a full change of clothing at both Della and Perry’s and they did they same, because at the rate they kept staying at each other’s places it seemed the obvious thing to do. And then they both settled into the couch, this time with a blanket, after Paul turned on the radio and Della grabbed her book.

Paul put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. “Just for the record I haven’t read this one before, so I’m not sure what’s going on.” He laughed as he opened up to her bookmark.

“We can start from the beginning. I’m only about a chapter in and I don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“I’d rather you know what you’re reading.” She chuckled.

“You sure you don’t mind me reading it out loud? I don’t think I’m the best at doing character impressions.” He grinned and laughed.

“Well,” she said with a lit, “it’ll make it all the more interesting!”

“Okay, well don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

 

The next morning, they were woken up to a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Paul groaned and jumped up, throwing a blanket around him. “It’s probably Perry. Only him would come here at this hour of the morning. _On a Saturday._ ” He glanced at the clock on her mantle. It was half past seven.

“What if it’s not?” Della said suddenly, grabbing at another blanket to wrap around herself.

“Who is it?” Paul asked as he got to the door.

“It’s me.” Perry’s voice answered.

“Hi, Perry.” Paul said as he opened the door. He snuck a quick kiss when he came in and shut the door behind him.

Perry quirked an eyebrow as he glanced from Paul in his pajamas and Della on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. “Hi, Della.” he said, his eyes dancing.

“I didn’t want to be alone, so Paul offered to stay awhile and we sorta....fell asleep.”

Perry let out a laugh as he sat down next to her. “I figured it was something like that.”

She scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Were you worried?”

“Well,” he began and then Paul cut him off.

“If you weren’t worried why did you show up here at half past 7.” he rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch next to Perry.

“Okay, so I was worried!” He turned towards Della to face her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.” she smiled softly and then rested against his shoulder.

“Just for the record, if Paul would have come home last night I would have suggested to him we show up on your doorstep.”

“Perry, did you ever think about asking her that before we all left the office?”

“I figured Della would say she didn’t want to bother us!”

“ _Perry.”_ Paul rolled his eyes.

“I’d argue with him, but he’s probably right.” Della laughed. “I’m very glad that Paul stayed though. _And_ I’m glad you showed up this morning.” She let out another chuckle and added, “And I’m very glad you socked the guy who tied me up and was getting ready to kill me.”

“That makes _two_ of us!” Paul said with a slight shudder.

“Three.” Perry pulled her in closer. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” After a few minutes he added softly, “Are you, are you okay? Really okay?”

“I’m okay. Really. I’m fine.” She wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you two.” Paul softly after a few minutes.

“I love you two, too.” Della laughed.

“I love you both so much.” Perry pulled them both in closely, placing another kiss on the top of Della’s head and taking Paul’s hand and squeezing it, and then lifting it and pressing a soft kiss into it. “And I’m also _starving_. What say we make some breakfast?”

“Perry Mason I feel like you just stole my line!” Paul exclaimed.

“Does that mean you agree?”

“You tell me.” Paul’s eyes dancing, a smile stretched across his face.

“I think breakfast is an absolutely _swell_ idea.” Della grinned.

“I vote _somebody_ makes pancakes!” Paul piped up.

“I second that motion!” Della agreed.

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” Perry laughed.

“Because, you’re the best cook out of the three of us.” Della wrapped an arm around his waist and stood on tiptoe, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Agreed!” Paul placed a quick kiss on his other cheek.

“You two are just flattering me to try and get me to cook breakfast!”

“Is it working?” Della asked with a grin.

“Pancakes coming up!” Perry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A gratitude of thanks to my friend who came up with the marvelous title <3  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
